The Hollow
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: three teenager are in a world that is a game join the three teenagers in their adventure to get home Nickelodeon owns TMNT Netflix owns The Hollow i own Kelly(K for all ages)


Kelly's The Hollow story.

There once was two girls and boy and they in a nowhere somewhere underground the guy in the black wakes up found himself the two girls who was laying out unconscious too one of them had a yellow headband and her hair in a ponytail with a yellow shirt and black long sleeve shirt and blue shorts black leggings and white socks with two blue stripes and black boots and the second girl had a purple headband and black sweater and black Nightmare before Christmas shirt and black pants and and blue Mario socks and black shoes and on her face was black and gold glasses and guy in the friday the 13th mask goes up to girl in the yellow headband with her ponytail as she wakes up she got bit scared because she asked who are you the guy in the friday the 13th mask said i don't know who i am when the girl in yellow headband said come on let's go and wake up the that girl over there with the purple headband with black and gold glasses suddenly sitting up and sensing something near be her she got into her fighting pose and girl in purple headband sensed they are nice so she sitting down guy in the 13th mask said what is she doing. and the girl in the purple headband pulls into her pocket and there was scape of paper with a name on it she readed it she said Kelly so is that my name my guess Kelly is my name the boy and the girl and boy's name was Casey and Girl's was April and April use a ninja like skill the let Casey up; April Casey and Kelly find a typewriter Casey said let smash it then April type in a letter that made the block Kelly asked what do you just do? April look a typewriter and saw a the Letter E Aprill said i typed an E. Kelly and Casey kneed next to April and Kelly try to type escape and exit and Casey yelled HELP! And April tried to make Casey to Stop Kelly gasped that Help was right way out She said h,e and the block are appearing April said that it keep typing. Kelly finished Typed l,p then the 2 blocks appears Kelly said okey i am Kelly i am very good at puzzles. April jumped to the vent up top of the 4 block Casey said i can do that i just have to show off Casey and Kelly help each other to jump to block that April is standing on and April just punched the vent open with her fist and Casey and Kelly don't know what to do because April just punched the vent open with fist and the tiro went into the vent to find out what in the world is going the world the tiro are in right now and when they finally made it the man hold cover it was a forest April Kelly and Casey found a house in the middle of nowhere so Kelly sensed that something was about happen soon something is telling her some dogs the voice in her head will not go away they whisper April and Casey names she have to tell them so she telled April and Casey what is happening around where the tiro went outside of the house and saw what Kelly was talking about Dog was red with sharp teeth and white eyes the tiro ran away from the dogs and the tiro went over the fence they saw a Princess with a pink dress and yellow crown and blonde hair and pink high heels and her name Princess Peach.

And she said if the three out to get out of here you say the magic word. Casey April and Kelly don't know what the magic word and then Casey said please and then something strange happened with Princess Peach's had turn purple and a portal appeared under the trio and then the trio disappeared in the purple portal that Princess Peach made with her portal making power then all of a sudden the trio respawn in different place in the desert hot April asked Kelly how do you know that these do that dog had red skin and sharp teeth and white eyes were coming towards us Kelly said i don't know what did back there i think from back there is that when i was waiting outside of the house for you and Casey i was sensing something nearby us and that why i asked myself why do i feeling like i am sensing things from far away and i was hearing voices in my head you and Casey will by attacking and then i thought by telled you and Casey everything about what is going on and that's why was i telling you and Casey about everything back there! Casey said woah man your really telepathic! And Kelly said thank Casey anly way we find our way home or what. April and Casey arged to that statement and went to the deep end of the desert Kelly feels something that is coming for her April and Casey again then Aprill noticed Kelly holding her head then she asked Kelly what's wrong with you Kelly said i am sensing something nearby us again Casey asked what was creature or people is coming toward us this time Kelly and Kelly said what i was sensing was that two bulls that is kidnapped us! then Kelly was saying was right there was two bulls that are about to kidnapped and the tiro are in a dungeon under cave and the trio went into three different way April went to the middle Casey went to the left and Kelly went to right and then later April finds Casey when he said go ahead eat me. April said come on we need to find Kelly. and meanwhile Kelly was running the to room that has bones of bull and there was a hole in wall in the corner of the room April and Casey find Kelly in the room saw the hole in the corner so the trio went into the hole in the corner of the room which lead them into an underground passageway so the trio use their shaped ears for the path they have to keep going forward and find themselves in a forest with a tree that has a branch missing so tree said if you return my missing branch i will send you three got it so the trio argued to this mission and went over there to the place the tree's missing branch was at so the trio was trying the got the branch back the creatures April use her ninja stills to take down the creatures down then Casey noticed that his hands are glowing red and flames which mean he can shoot out flames out his hands and Casey took out three to four of the unknown creatures April said what was that Kelly said that was Casey April i know what means Casey awaken his own power to shoot flames out his hands and he can use the power alny time he wants to use the power as well! Then Kelly focused with her mind April and Casey was wondering what was Kelly doing and she was ending a telekinetic blast though her mind of shock wave shooted out Kelly's mind and knocked out last of creatures in the trio's way the tree's missing branch and after the telekinetic blast from Kelly was over Kelly collapsed the ground with her hands on her knees April and Casey kneed down at ground next to Kelly April said Kelly that was amazing how did you do that telekinetic blast? Casey was wondering the same thing then Kelly was explaining everything about what happened before the telekinetic blast made of her mind was put her fingers on her head to send the telekinetic blast though her mind and to knock out the creature that were in their way and Kelly also explained about her April and Casey powers were April's power was Agility Kelly's power was Psychic and Casey's power was Flame and then another team got the branch then the team vanished.

Before the trio can got them they noticed that the had two boys and one girl which a complete opposite off of Kelly April and Casey's team so the trio followed the opposite team and find themselves in the forest at night and they find the team resting in a campfire so the trio joined them and they learned the opposite team's names two boy's names are Adam Kai and the girl's name was Mira and Mira's powers is that she can swim like a mermaid and she can talk to animals and Kai's powers are knowledge and flames like Casey and Adam' powers are agility like April and super strength and so both teams work together to return the tree's missing branch then the tree send both teams back home with their master the weird purple man and Princess Peach and one day Mira,Kai,Adam,Casey,April and Kelly will meet again for another adventure.

The end

Kelly Danielle Padgett


End file.
